


Let the Snow Fall

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script format of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/595780">It's Not Christmas if the Snow Don't Fall</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a challenge at the LJ community: writerverse. Posting for archiving purposes.

**INT. VANCOUVER, B.C. COFFEE SHOP - MID-AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING**

A trendy coffee shop is decorated for Christmas. There is a wreath on the interior of the coffee shop door. Christmas carols play in the background. The atmosphere is cheerful, but busy. A steady flow of customers trickles in and out of the door. 

Seated at a chair by the window is where KEITH is sitting. He has his cell phone out, and is scrolling through his latest message. The latest one is from his wife, Jamie telling him she is going back to Minnesota to see her family, and that she is taking their daughter, Ava, with her. 

He looks pensive, and tired, as he takes a look at the calendar on his phone. The event written down for the 23rd of December is 'Game against Calgary'. On the 26th 'Game against the Oilers'. He runs a hand through his closely cropped brown hair, and rubs his face tiredly.

KEITH looks up to stare out the window, where the streets of Vancouver are glistening with rain.

KEITH  
(to himself)  
Raining again. I wish it would snow for once at Christmas.

KEITH reminisces about Christmas back home in Minnesota.

FLASHBACK TO:

**INT. LIVING ROOM - MORNING**

An immaculately decorated Christmas tree sits near a fireplace. Presents litter the floor. A YOUNG KEITH is sitting on the carpet, gazing out a nearby window.

YOUNG KEITH  
(excitedly)  
It's snowing! It's another white Christmas!

Keith's parents begin handing him his gifts, which he begins to enthusiastically unwrap.

YOUNG KEITH  
(enthusiastically)  
Wow! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! I love you guys! I love Christmas!

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**INT. COFFEE SHOP - MID-AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING**

Keith is still reminiscing as he sends off a text message to his wife. CHRIS approaches from behind, a cup of coffee in one hand. He places his free hand on Keith's shoulder in a gesture of familiarity.

Chris smiles as Keith turns around slightly to look at him.

CHRIS  
Penny for your thoughts

Keith looks kind of embarrassed as he takes a sip from his cup before he speaks.

KEITH  
I'm wondering how bad it would be if I broke the radio, because if I have to hear one more version of 'Do you Hear what I Hear' I'm probably going to do something drastic.

CHRIS  
(narrows his eyes slightly}  
Drastic, huh?

KEITH  
(smiles; corners of his eyes crinkling slightly at the action)  
Yeah. Like maybe investing in a really good set of earplugs.

CHRIS  
That's very Scrooge-like behaviour.

Chris smiles, and takes a seat next to Keith. His grin widens as he turns his head to look at Keith.

CHRIS (CONT'D)  
No, honestly, Keith, what's got you in such a bad mood?

Keith waves his hand dismissively, and shakes his head.

KEITH  
Nothing I want to bother you with.

Keith takes a sip from his coffee cup.

KEITH (CONT'D)  
What are you doing for Christmas?

Chris shrugs his shoulders.

CHRIS  
I'm not going home this year. New York is a bit too far, and we don't have that much time off. Max said he had something planned, but I'm not holding him to that.

Keith looks at Chris' side profile, gaze pensive, and full of nostalgia.

KEITH  
If you weren't playing hockey, where would you be spending Christmas?

Chris' eyes take on a pensive-ness, and his brow furrows slightly.

CHRIS  
My parents place in Smithtown. The whole family would be there. The house is always over-crowded. All my nieces, and nephews would be there. Not to mention my four other siblings.

Chris shrugs his shoulders.

CHRIS (CONT'D)  
It's a tight fit that only seems to get tighter as the years go by. But, we manage.

KEITH  
Sounds fun.

CHRIS  
(laughs)  
Yeah. I miss it, y'know? What about you? Jamie and Ava are in town aren't they? 

KEITH  
(frowns slightly at the mention of his wife and daughter's name)  
Jamie's going to her parents. Ava's going with her. So, just me and the dog, George.

Chris blinks and looks at Keith, eye's wide. He chews on his bottom lip.

CHRIS  
Alone?

KEITH  
(avoids looking directly at Chris)  
It's not so bad. That's not to say I don't miss Christmas with my folks, or Jamie's, it's just that … y'know, after spending so much time away from home, you kind of get used to it.

Chris stares at Keith, sympathy and surprise at Keith's confession evident in his eyes. Keith's eyes cut to the floor, and runs a hand through his hair, mussing up the dark strands.

CHRIS  
Keith … I don't …. I don't know what to say.

KEITH  
(shakes his head)  
Don't worry about it. It's fine. Last year the same sort of thing happened.

Keith glances at his watch, before he stands up, the legs of the chair squeaking as he slides it back across the floor. Some other patrons look up at the noise, but most of them ignore the noise. Keith pulls out a pair of leather gloves from his pockets and pulls them on.

KEITH  
It's getting late. I should get home.

Chris continues to stare at him. His sympathy-filled gaze softening his expression. He appears like he wants to ask Keith to stay, but opts to stay silent.

Keith pats Chris on the shoulder before he turns to leave.

KEITH  
See you at the game on Friday.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM - CHRISTMAS EVE**

Keith hangs up the cordless phone in his hand. A Christmas tree stands in the corner of the room, its lights twinkling, the ornaments looking ornate. He picks up the TV remote, and begins to aimlessly channel hop. The apartment is quiet, except for the low hum of the TV. The dog, George, is curled up in a doggy bed near Keith. 

Keith hears as his doorbell rings. His brow furrows in confusion as he stands up to go answer the door.

KEITH  
(mumbling)  
Who would that be?

Keith unlocks his door, and opens it.

KEITH  
(surprise in his eyes)  
What are you doing here?

Chris is standing in Keith's doorway, hands weighed down with plastic grocery bags.

CHRIS  
You don't have plans, do you?

KEITH  
Yes. I mean, no, I don't have plans.

Keith opens his door further, and gestures for Chris to come inside.

CHRIS  
(relief in his eyes)  
Good. These bags are getting heavy.

KEITH  
Didn't you and Max have plans?

Chris shrugs out of his coat, as Keith takes some of the bags from Chris' grasp.

CHRIS  
Tomorrow, actually.

Chris smiles as he glances around Keith's apartment. His eyes settle on the tree. He runs a hand through his short hair, smoothing the strands, before he turns his eyes to Keith.

CHRIS  
(gestures to the Christmas tree)  
Real?

KEITH  
(shakes his head)  
Not this year. I miss having a real tree though.

Keith raises one of the bags, and raises an eyebrow at the other bags Chris is now holding again.

KEITH (CONT'D)  
What's in the bags?

Chris makes his way to the kitchen, and starts unpacking his bags.

CHRIS  
This is Christmas Eve dinner.

Keith doesn't say anything. He settles for leaning against the doorframe, as he watches Chris unpack the bags. Chris has various sized boxes in his bags, and he unwraps them as he continues to talk.

KEITH  
You didn't have to.

CHRIS  
(removes lid from a box)  
I know. But I wanted to.

KEITH  
But, why?

Chris briefly stops what he is doing, before he looks up at Keith.

CHRIS  
No-one should be alone at Christmas, Keith.

KEITH  
(smiling)  
Chris, I don't … I don't know …

Keith slides an arm around Chris' shoulder, as he takes in the boxes on his kitchen table.

KEITH (CONT'D)  
I really, don't know what to say

Keith hugs Chris against his side briefly.

KEITH (CONT'D)  
I suppose a thank you would be appropriate

CHRIS  
(smiles and turns his head, his eyes staring at Keith)  
You're very welcome. Merry Christmas, Keith.

KEITH  
(smiling. Gives Chris another hug)  
Merry Christmas, Chris. 


End file.
